What you wanted
by MadCapSciFiWriter
Summary: Shep and his Bday


**Okay in honor of Joe Flannigan's B-Bay…here is a story about Shep and his B-Day but since I only write Shep with Teyla…this story is nothing but Shepmagan fluffiness!**

**This story was a quick write I did between my classes so it's not the best but I wanted to get it out today!**

**What You Wanted**

Teyla walked through the hallways of Atlantis, oblivious to the men and women who walked by her. All of her attention was focused on the package that she held in her hands. She fiddled with the item in her hand, tightening the string and smoothing the cloth where it unevenly covered the object she was holding.

Teyla only looked up when she stood in front of the door that she had been walking to. She raised her hand and pressed down on the electronic pad beside the door.

A few moments later the door slid open to reveal Lt. Col. Sheppard in all his mussed-up hair glory. One of Shep's trademark grins lit up his features as he saw Teyla standing in front of him.

"Hey Teyla…come on in." John moved to the side and allowed Teyla to pass by him and enter.

"Hello Col." Teyla turned and smiled at Sheppard.

Something took hold of John's heart at the sight of her smile, "So what can I do for you…I'm not late for a sparring match today…Did you need me to fly you to the mainland?"

Shep looked at Teyla and finally noticed the package she was carrying. He titled his head to the side and raised his questioning eyes to look at Teyla who was still wearing a huge smile.

'As you know Col. I have been trying to learn more about Earth culture and your customs. When I was talking to Maj. Lorne before his last trip back to Earth, we discussed the ceremony…"

_(A dark look shadowed its way into John's eyes at Teyla's mentioning of Major Lorne. John knew that Teyla's curiosity about earth had had her seeking out members of the Atlantis expedition who would be willing to talk to her about their life on Earth. Her search had led her to Marcus Lorne who seemed all too eager to help Teyla out…too eager in John's opinion. John felt a dark thought take root in his mind at the prospect of perhaps delegating some of the military responsibilities of Atlantis to the Major since he seemed to have so much free time and that would give John the extra time he wished he had to spend with Teyla)_

"..of a birthday. Maj. Lorne's own birthday was a few weeks ago when he returned to Earth and he told me of the tradition of eating sweets and giving gifts to the pers…"

John broke in, interrupting Teyla, "Oh I understand…you got a gift for Maj. Lorne." A forced smile replaced his earlier grin, "Did you want my opinion on it? Sure, no problem…but I have to warn you I don't know the major that well (_nor do I want to now)."_

A look of confusion crossed Teyla's features, "Major Lorne? I did not get a gift for the major. When I learned of this Earth tradition of a birthday…I asked when yours was." Uncertainty crept into Teyla's voice, "Is it not your birthday today?"

A stunned silence followed and then a true, genuine smile broke out across Shep's face, "Yea, yes it is."

The smile returned to Teyla's face as she stepped up to John and held out the package she had been holding, "Happy Birthday John."

John slowly took the package and then like a little boy eagerly tore off the string Teyla had so meticulously tied earlier and unfolded the cloth covering his present.

'How did you….?"

If possible Teyla's smile grew even wider at John's expression.

"Major Lorne was very kind in setting up a trade between myself and a Daniel Jackson of your Earth. Dr. Jackson was most eager to learn about Athosian culture and our views of the Ancestors."

"Yeah, I guess he would be," John said vaguely as he ran his fingertip across the smooth surface and traced the white lacing of the genuine leather football he held in his hands.

John laughed out loud and tossed the football into the air. He caught it in his hands and then looked at Teyla, his laughing eyes taking in the pleased expression on her face.

"Thank you Teyla"

"You are most welcome John…perhaps if you have free time in the future you could teach Jinto and the other Athosian children the rules of the football game you say you love so much," Teyla hesitated, "They miss you. I have told them you have many responsibilities here in Atlantis and do not have time to tell them stories like you once did…" Teyla's voice wavered off for a moment, "I am glad you like your gift. I will allow you to get back to what you were doing now.'

Teyla turned toward the door to leave. John looked down at the football in his hands, "You know Teyla…there's one other birthday tradition Major Lorne probably didn't tell you about."

Teyla stopped before she reached the door and looked back at John, "There is?"

"Yeah" John walked to stand beside Teyla and look down at her upturned face with a mischievous grin, "The Birthday boy usually gets to do what he wants the whole day."

Teyla felt a smile nipping at her lips, "Really…and what does the Col. wish to do today?"

A flash of heat seared the air between them and all thoughts of teaching the Athosians the rules of football disappeared from John's thoughts as he looked at Teyla.

John felt himself leaning down towards Teyla.

It started out as a simple kiss, the slight brushing of the lips but as soon as John felt Teyla tentatively raise her hand to caress his cheek, the world shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving nothing intact but the emotional and passionate bond between two people. John grasped Teyla's face in either of his hands, deepening the kiss to something that could no longer be denied was felt by both.

Fire coursed through John's body as he pulled Teyla closer to him, feeling her curvaceous form melt against his own in acceptance. Her arms twined themselves around his neck as she stood on tiptoe, keeping his lips connected to her own. John groaned inwardly as he slipped his arms around Teyla's waist and picked her up off her feet so they were now eye to eye as they broke the kiss. Teyla's eyes were slightly glazed over and her panting breath matched his own breathlessness.

John rested his forehead against Teyla's.

"Is this what you wished to do Col?" Teyla whispered with a slight smile flickering across her lips.

John lifted his head to look Teyla directly in her warm, welcoming brown eyes. "More than you could possibly know.' John let Teyla slip from his embrace until she touched the floor but he did not release her. "Teyla, I…"

"Shhhh….I do not need to hear you say it…just show me John," John's eyes widened at her softly spoken words and then he swooped down to kiss Teyla again but this time it was a ravenous kiss that unleashed all the emotions John felt he couldn't feel towards Teyla.

It was Teyla who groaned into John's mouth as he swept her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. John laid Teyla down on the bed and covered her body with his own and once again captured her lips in a searing kiss. Teyla welcomed him and with the joining of two hearts all thoughts of Atlantis, duties and responsibilities lay as forgotten as the football lying on the ground in front of the door.

**Okay that's it...no more…I go no further...**


End file.
